poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Screams of the Siren (RFFAoXS)/Transcript
This is the episode script of The Irelanders' Adventures of Xiaolin Showdown. song episode starts at the Xiaolin Showdown Ryvine Sparkle: I know Jack want to do knife throwing but his mom takes him figure skating. Jack's mom's voice You never know it might come in handy. his own voice I know Jack was bad for making a robot out of a juicer. Crash Bandicoot: That Ryvine have such a nice form. Clay: Woo. Lookie there, triple sow-cow. looks at Clay with a confused look Clay: What? Cowboys can't like figure skating? Ryan F-Freeman: Come on, brother! Raimundo: He's right, Cody! Just because you have a name of a penguin doesn't mean you have to pretend to be one! Cody Fairbrother: Ryvine, your figure skating skills may impress the crowd, but it won't let you win the Gills of Hamachi! chases Ryvine then Ryvine stops at a mountain Ryvine Sparkle: But, this will, Friend of Sunset. Jetbootsu! walks up the mountain King K. Rool: The Gills of Hamachi are ours, Wuya! sighs then punches the ice, making it crack Cody Fairbrother: I got an idea. the orb on the crack of ice Orb of Tornami, water! flows into the crack of the ice Ryvine Sparkle: I almost got it. ice shakes and breaks, causing Ryvine to fall. Cody hopes from one piece of the ice to another to reach the top Ryvine Sparkle: Curse you, Cody Fairbrother! screams grabs the Gills of Hamachi, winning the showdown and three Shen Gong Wu Ryan F-Freeman: Way to go, Bro! Kitty Cheshire: Well done, Cody! Ryvine, one of the Jackbots picks him up Overlord (PWT): Your ice stupid skating cost us three Shen Gong Wu! Ryvine Saprkle: I'm an artist, Overlord. Like Jack Spicer, I communicate with my feet. Wuya: If I had feet, I'd communicate all over you. Connor and pals Cody Fairbrother: The Gills of Hamachi could allow us to breath underwater. Connor Lacey: You got that right, Cody. Bertram T. Monkey: Huh? Unidentified object off the front quarters. heroes look to see a girl in the ice Evil Anna: Who is that? Matau T. Monkey: It's a girl! Raimundo: Someone should jump in and save her. Ryan F-Freeman: I could, buddy. Like Connor. I am good at swimming with my friend Ariel. Sci-Ryan: I'm going with you, Ryan. I hope Sean Ryan and his kids like swimming. and Ryan jumps into the water Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. So cold. But, I can save her. swims up to Dyris Ryan F-Freeman: Don't worry, miss. I can get you out of there. the ice with his Millennium Gauntlet The Irelanders see that the girl has a mermaid tail Applejack: Whoa. Back when Clay came from, Girls don't have fins. Evil Anna: Wow. A real mermaid. Dojo: Been a while since I saw one of these. coughs Ryan F-Freeman: Are you okay? Dyris: Yes. My name is Dyris. And you. You risked this freezing water to rescue me? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. I'm Ryan. And saving ladies is kinda my thing. [ Sci-Ryan: Wow. I liked the water. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey